


rolling stone boy

by orphan_account



Series: ghost [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, hotel/motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ian's a player & mickey's tired of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	rolling stone boy

**Author's Note:**

> ian's a player type but mickey is still him & theyre both not out  
> theyre still teenagers & the same age this time
> 
> inspired by ghost by halsey (both room 93 & badlands ver)

'You ever think of getting out this hellhole?' Mickey huffed out along with the nicotine while passing the cigarette to Ian.

They hardly spent time with each other considering the line of girls waiting on Ian's dick, and his rule of not being with the same person, let alone a boy, twice. But today, the redhead escaped the usual crowd of girls so close their noses would be all over his leather jacket. They were skipping 5th period together, under the bleachers just chilling.

'The fuck? 'Course I have, Mick.' No one ever called him Mick, besides his sister Mandy, but he felt a little disappointed knowing that Ian probably called a bunch of other girls nicknames.

Mickey shuffled his feet while he was sitting on the ground, eyes wandering as silence grew, until he finally muttered,'Let's get out together?'

Ian obviously didn't take him seriously, if the chuckle he let out was a sign. He kept smiling until he realized Mickey was being serious.

'You're joking right? Your dad would kill us if he found out you left off with a boy. Besides, I got places to be.'

'Yeah, like where?' he mumbled taking out the burning stick from his mouth to pass to Ian again.

'Mick, you know what I have to do.'

'Would it kill you to leave for a day? Not like you're dicks gonna dry out from not getting pussy for a day.'

'I don't want to do it okay? It's just easier for me like this anyways.' 

They both just sit there, the moment going from almost comforting to awkward and cold.

'Whatever. Enjoy your fuckin smoke. Wouldn't want any of your bitches to catch us, right?' the brunette spat out as he got up and forcefully put his too-light backpack and left the redhead by himself.

Mickey just decided 'fuck it' and walked home, getting more and more tired of the player's shit.

But he knew he'd always come back.

-

_**1:47 AM / fuckhead:** u awake?  
_

How could Mickey sleep? Thinking about some guy who he promises he hates but still thinks about 24/7 and considering going on a run to Michigan with his prick of a dad and brothers, hoping to forget about the Gallagher.

 ** _1:50 AM / M:_** _tf do u want?_

_**1:51 AM / fuckhead:** u cant still be mad at me_

_**1:55 AM / M:** u cant still think that sticking it in a girl then sticking it in me in the same day is ok_

_**1:56 AM / fuckhead:** mickey i dont have a choice in this_

_**2:01 AM / M:** u think i do? ur dad wont beat the living shit outta u for even just staring at a guy too long_

_**2:01 AM / fuckhead:** can we still go out for a day? i know a motel_

_**2:02 AM / M:** no_

_**2:05 AM / fuckhead:** i'll bring primo weed from lip's college  & do that think with my tongue u like?_

_**2:05 AM / fuckhead:**  be at the pink motel room 93_

_**2:07 AM / M:** pink is gay_

Almost as gay as Mickey, who was already getting dressed, bringing his backpack with lube, condoms, and a bottle of Jack he kept hidden from the other guys (and girl) in the Milkovich house.

It was embarrassing that its only been 13 hours and Mickey was already on his knees for the stupid fucking 18 year old with dumb red hair and fucking forest green eyes and a smile that makes him want to throw up from the twist in his stomach.

It wasn't that chilly considering that it was almost summer, but goosebumps grew on the Milkovich wearing only a blue tanktop and black jeans. And maybe because he was a knock away from the boy who took over his thoughts constantly.

The door creaked open before he could lay a knuckle on it.

'Hey.' Ian looked down at him with eyes that Mickey always forgave him for. He was dressed in an ugly hawaiian shirt over a white wifebeater, and slim jeans.

'Gonna let me in or what?'

'Yeah wait...' and before Mickey knew it, large, warm hands cupped his face and slightly chapped lips were on his own for a brief moment.

Of course, he pulled back in an instant. 'The fuck Gallagher?' his head glanced side to side, checking his surrounding even though it was dead in the night.

Before Mickey could say another word, he was pulled in the dimly lit motel room by his shirt, and the door slammed shut.

Ian got handsy real quickly, smacking his lips all over Mickey's pale skin (that was actually clean for once). Mickey's backpack fell to the floor and those hands returned to his head but Mickey pushed at his chest to say,'Ay, ay, can we get a little high first? Need something in my system, I just got up man.'

'Yea, shit. Sorry.'

'It's fine, firecrotch. Roll one up for us, will ya? I got some Jack we could share.'

The redhead almost instantly dragged his body away from the shorter teen to grab the papers and weed in his own backpack and roll a joint.

Mickey settled onto the bed, taking out his bottle from his bag, not yet getting sex stuff yet. It could wait a moment.

Once Ian lit it up, they were resting on the bed together, shoulder to shoulder, switching from the bottle to the spliff. 

'How'd you even get this place man? You got money for this shit?

'Nah, I'm just as southside as you Mick. I know how to pick a lock.'

Neon lights that bordered the window near the door buzzed, filling the emptiness besides the sounds of their breathing.

'Why the fuck is yer hair wet? Was it raining or somethin when I was out?'

'Nah, took a shower before you came. Thought you know...'

'Don't wanna hear another word Gallagher.' He let the drugs flow into his body, wanting to forget Ian didn't belong to him.

They turned on the radio on the nightstand next to the bed, wanting to hear the music more than the buzzing of the lights and Ian's phone.

'Jesus, could you put that thing on silent?' the brunette groaned, already returning to his negative thoughts.

Ian did as he was told, and took the dying joint from Mickey and putting it out on the nightstand, on the spot next to the bottle of Jack.

The redhead then started to climb over Mickey who was now sliding his head down on to the pillow as more bittersweet kisses peppered onto his neck, leaving no marks.

'You know you're the only one I care about, right?' his hot breath on the Milkovich's neck.

'So I'm one of them?'

'Never said that.' Ian stopped to look Mickey in the eyes, but he turned his head away.

There was a lump growing in the shorter one's throat, his eye's almost generating a tear.

'Just get on me, Ian.' He never used his first name besides moments like these.

Ian slid his hands up from Mickey's waist to his ribcage, tugging the tank top up as well.

Soon, clothes scattered across the dirty carpet flooring, their bodies grinding and lips moving rhythmically.

'Fuckin love your body Mick.' another kiss to his chest as the redhead slowly made his way down.

'Love the way it reacts to me, only me.' 

The brunette let out a breathy moan, his hands combing through Ian's now drying hair.

Lightly freckled hands finally grazed over Mickey's dick that was so hard it was starting to hurt like a bitch. 

Until Ian licked the tip and opened a bottle of lube to coat his fingers. Those fingers began pushing into Mickey, stinging a little from the friction.

But Mickey couldn't hold back his moans anymore when the fingers curled and brushed his prostate.

His eyes were closed shut since he could hardly keep them open from the pleasure, while Ian looked up at the beautiful boy in front of him and made sure to keep this image in his memory.

Ian decided he was prepped enough because he was close to coming from just looking at Mickey and feeling his tight heat.

He slicked up his cock after putting on a rubber, prodding Mickey's entrance. He could've just dived in, but he wanted Mickey to beg, being the sadist he is.

'Ian, fuck, just get in me.'

The redhead just circled the rim, smiling snarkily to the Milkovich.

'Please, Ian.'

And at that same second, Ian was already in him halfway.

'God, fuck,'

They couldn't tell who said it because they were in sync, moving together on the bed, messing up the sheets.

Ian already felt his climax coming, starting to push into Mickey harder and deeper to get those last seconds of pleasure.

Mickey's little whines is what did it for him, kissing him with tongues and teeth when he released into the condom, warmth filling Mickey and streaks from the brunette on both of their chests.

'Jesus..' Ian breathed out as he collapsed next to Mickey, condom in the trash now.

He read the clock on the radio. 4:16 AM.

They both just shared looks and pulled the comforter over them, even though it smelled like sex and sweat.

-

Mickey was restless.

He fell asleep for 30 minutes before waking up in fear that Ian was gonna leave him to bang some other chick.

He only did what could possibly comfort him, pulling the redhead's lanky arm over him, pushing his back against Ian's chest.

It was warm.

-

Ian wasn't quite asleep when he felt a smaller hand put his arm around the body in front of him.

To be honest, Ian was afraid until the sun came up. Afraid that Mickey was gonna push him away, lock himself up to forget about his feelings when he woke up.

It was Ian that did that, not so surprisingly.

He went to the bathroom, slipping away from the warmth that was Mickey.

He couldn't even look at himself. He was falling hard for someone who wouldn't tell a single soul they are together.

It was cold as ice when Mickey woke up. The comforter couldn't even warm him up.

He knew it. Ian left him like he always did, no words exchanged.

Mickey was almost shaking from the anger that was built up from the times Ian left him for a girl he'd never see again.

So he went a little crazy, dragging his arm across the nightstand, dropping and breaking both the bottle of Jack and cheap radio that unplugged from the wall, as well as dropping Ian's old iPhone on the floor that had a list of texts with too many flirty emojis.

'Mickey, what the fuck?!' The redhead emerged from the bathroom, looking at the mess on the floor and heated teenager in front of him. Mickey's eyes softened quickly.

'Shit Ian- I -I thought you left.'

The redhead just stood there, in his boxers, hair curly from not straightening it.

'What's up with your fuckin head?'

'I didn't straighten it, jesus.' Ian walked over to the mess on the floor to pick up his phone that had another crack added to his screen, eyes scrolling through the texts.

'You gonna leave like you always fuckin do?' his attention returned to the other boy. 

Ian was just as tired of living a lie as Mickey, but it was harder for him in some ways. He, Ian gallagher, was settling down? For a _boy_? A Milkovich? He'd lose his reputation and friends.

'I don't know Mickey.'

'Bullshit.' the brunette just rubbed at his eyes and started gathering his things. The feelings Mickey swore he felt along with the warmth felt like it left overnight.

'Mickey, it's hard for both of us-'

'It's me or the girls. Your choice.'

The brunette already had his jeans on, and was shoving his tank top over his head, ready to head out the door.

Ian didn't say anything. The words were jumbled in his mind and throat.

'That's what I thought. I'm fucked for life anyways right?' Mickey let out a sad chuckle when he opened the creaky door.

Ian wasn't thinking anymore, his body took control as he quickly grabbed Mickey's wrists and spun him to face him.

'I'm not going anywhere Mickey.'

'Uh huh, and I'm supposed to believe that?'

'You don't need to believe it or not. I'm staying here with you.'

Their eyes just met, blue meeting green.

'I swear, Mickey. We don't need to come out. I won't screw any chicks or dudes and you won't either. It's just us from now on.'

Ian could tell Mickey thought he was lying to him again, but who could blame him?

'I let you know about everything Ian, I don't even know your fuckin birthday.'

'It's November 16th. It doesn't matter okay, I'm yours Mickey.'

The brunette chewed on his lip, staring at their feet, Ian's iron grip still on his arms.

'You sure?'

'Never been more sure, Mick. Just keep it lowkey for now, don't want your dad killing us just yet.'

The Milkovich finally gave a small smile. Ian's eyes just wandered all over his face until their lips met. It was kind of an ugly kiss, they both hadn't brushed their teeth and their noses crashed together, but it was warm, belonging.

'Fucked for life?'

Ian thought about it for a second. Their relationship was kinda fucked at first, with Ian's girls and Mickey's dad. But at least they were finally together.

'Yeah... Fucked for life.'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> srry if this is ugly & repetitive but im not tht good at writing lol & ignore little mistakes pls im too lazy to edit


End file.
